The School of Medicine requests funds to continue the program of meeting the needs of biomedical communication for medical students, house officers, physicians, and health care team members in a representative general hospital. Three Clinical Medical Librarians are serving as members of each of three patient care and Docent teams on the general medical service of Kansas City General Hospital and Medical Center. These specialists are performing the following functions: (1) observe and describe the biomedical information needs of the health care team members; (2) identify the characteristics of the supporting medical literatures; and (3) develop the directions for the feasible organization of a retrieval system. There are a number of methodologies available to the Librarian to identify user need. The School of Medicine is using the observational method: "living with the user", specifying user work and relating it to information requirements. The Librarian approaches medical literatures as phenomena and, by the application of bibliometrics, identifies their properties such as patterns of growth, organization, and communication processes. These approaches identify a core of journals which not only produce the largest number of articles on a given subject, but also include the high-quality articles. Subsequently, the Clinical Medical Librarian can proceed to develop an information system as a component of the total library and biomedical communication system for use in the Docent setting. Evaluation of documents provided the health care team support of their teaching and learning activities measured for sensitivity and specificity.